Let Me Ease Your Mind
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *ONESHOT* For Melilovesraw - Based on events in her story Unlikely Lover.  Grace is the one everyone goes to with their worries, but who can she go to?


**This is a oneshot for Melilovesraw.**  
**This is based on events in her story Unlikely Lover.**

**I do not own anybody. Grace Orton is owned by Melilovesraw.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this. Wasn't sure about the rating. but see what you think... **

Grace sighed as she packed away her things for the day. It had been one of those days that left her feeling emotionally drained. She ran a hand through her dark hair and checked that she had switched off all the printers in the studio. Just as she was about to leave, the door opened and her brother Randy marched in with an agitated expression upon his face. Grace sighed inwardly, knowing that this was likely to end with an argument. For some reason her brother chose to sound off his problems to her. As if she had no problems of her own.

"Have you given up on knocking?" Grace asked her brother, hoping to calm him.

"You're my sister. I don't need to knock." Randy replied.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

"This damn storyline. I mean Cody's been fine, but Ted is such a damn brat." Randy clenched his fists.

Grace nodded slowly. It was disappointing to think that they used to be friends. Recently, Ted DiBiase Jr had been bringing his work home with him. He never dropped his on screen persona. Other people would have to deal with it, but Grace knew that her brother was not one to let things lie. Randy's temper had become more noticeable since they had been working together. The brunette smiled, remembering that her brother had been just as arrogant when he first started his career.

"I know it's annoying, but he'll soon get over himself." Grace told her brother.

"Has he said anything to you?" Randy asked her.

"No, not a word." Grace shook her head.

"I swear I could kill him." Randy groaned.

"Please don't. There are people here who need you. Going to jail would be a bad idea." Grace replied.

"You're a good listener." Randy told his sister.

"I have to be." She shrugged, only half joking.

"Do you need a ride?" Randy asked her.

"No, I have the car. Please don't drive until you're less angry." Grace warned him.

"I won't. I might be tempted to run down DiBiase." Randy said.

"I'm going to go now." Grace said as she gathered her things together.

Randy set her back out of the building and left her at her car. She loaded her things into the back and got into the driver's seat. The streets were fairly quiet and everything was lit by streetlights. Grace hummed along to a familiar song on the radio as she drove along. She blinked as she spotted a familiar figure walking along the sidewalk. The brunette rolled down her window and slowed the car to get a better look at the person.

"John!" she yelled. It was one of her brother's colleagues from WWE.

"Grace!" John Morrison smiled and motioned for her to pull over.

"Why are you walking out here at this time?" Grace asked him as he walked over.

"I was supposed to grab a ride with some other guys, but they went without me." John explained.

"Could you not call a cab?" Grace asked him.

"My stuff, including my wallet is in the boot of the rental car." John replied.

"You sound like you're having a day like mine." Grace sighed.

"Any chance of a ride?" John asked her.

"I was on my way home." Grace replied, knowing that her apartment was nowhere near the hotel.

"I'll see if anyone drives past." John shrugged.

"You can come and stay at my place." Grace told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Jump in." she nodded as he got into the passenger seat.

The journey to Grace's apartment was relatively quiet. Neither of them felt like talking and there wasn't a lot going on outside the car either. Grace occasionally glanced to her side to see John deep in thought. His brunette locks were pushed back from his face with his signature sunglasses that he wore to the ring. He was one of Randy's friends, but Grace didn't really know him that well. She was surprised that he had not dated anyone since Melina. He was certainly very attractive, even Grace would agree with that.

They arrived at Grace's apartment and John helped her to get her things out of the car. Once they were inside, Grace offered him a drink, which he accepted. She poured two glasses of wine that she found lying around. Both of them needed a drink after the day that they'd had. John rested his head back on the couch and sighed as he sipped the fizzy liquid. Grace took a seat beside him and removed the clip that was holding her hair up from her face.

"You suit your hair down." John told her.

"Thanks." She smiled and took a drink from her glass.

"You wanna talk about things?" he asked her.

"Not really." Grace shook her head.

"Me either." John admitted.

"Don't mind me asking, but what happened to you and Melina?" Grace asked him.

"She had a thing with Dave." John replied.

"Oh, I thought it was just a rumour." The Orton bit her lip.

"It's fine. We're back to being friends now." John smiled.

"I hope my brother got back safely." Grace sighed.

"Has he always been like that?" John asked her.

"Oh yeah. He can be a real handful sometimes." Grace giggled a little.

"Why is it always you who has to pick up the pieces?" John suddenly asked her.

"I guess I just do. I'm always there and people go to me." Grace shrugged.

"But, who's there for you?" he asked her.

"Nobody really. I mean I used to talk to Ted, but now he's…" she trailed off.

"An idiot?" John suggested, which made her laugh.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." Grace sighed as she looked at the godlike man.

"Let me help you." John smiled.

"Excuse me?" Grace frowned.

"I want to be the person you go to." John nodded.

"But, I don't…" she was cut off by a pair of lips against her own.

Grace didn't bother to break the kiss. Part of her had been crying out for some kind of human contact, and this was doing the job. She carefully placed her wine glass on the table and moved into John's lap where she was more comfortable. He sighed as he felt his way up her back and tangled his fingers in her brunette hair. Grace was becoming frustrated now. She could feel John's body through his clothing and she wanted their bodies to be touching. It was more of an intense need for some contact.

"Come with me." Grace whispered to him and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" John asked as he followed her into her bedroom.

"I need you, now." She emphasised the words.

"What about Randy?" he fretted.

"Screw Randy. I'm the one in need now." Grace replied as she pulled him into a kiss.

He didn't need that much persuasion. Within minutes they were lying on the bed in their underwear. Grace took the lead and moved herself on top of John. She smiled contentedly as she ran her hands over his impressive abs and chest. John smiled too, as he reached around her and unfastened her bra strap. Grace shuddered as a breeze travelled over the exposed area. John rolled her over and attacked her collarbone and chest with kisses. The feeling of utter delight and relief was making Grace desperate for more. She looked him in the eye and whispered slowly.

"I can't stand this anymore. Please, I need you now." She smiled as he moved to her underwear.

"Tell me, how can I ease your worries?" John asked her.

"Take me now." Grace replied in annoyance.

"Your wish is my command." John chuckled as he removed her underwear and positioned himself.

"Oh, that's good…" Grace moaned as she got what she'd been waiting for.

"It gets better." John whispered as he kissed her lips.

The two of them moved together in a deliberately slow and sensual fashion. Grace used it as a release for her worries and troubles. John was there, never saying too much, but being there at the right time and doing the right thing. Grace was making the most of this, wrapping her legs tightly around him and running her hands down every sculpted muscle on his lean and tanned body.

"Don't stop." She mumbled incoherently as she felt him losing his grip on her.

"I'm almost there." John panted.

"Right then." Grace said and rolled over to straddle him.

"Let your body speak to me." John moaned as she took charge.

The Orton started slowly and worked into a steady pace. She was determined to finish this in a suitable fashion. John's face was a little contorted as he tried to fight his body a little bit longer. Grace threw her head back and let out a deep moan, keeping her pace but gradually increasing until John cried out and released himself. Grace smiled contentedly as she reached her peak and rolled off John. He ran a hand through his hair and gave an exhausted sigh.

"Did I ease your worries?" he asked her.

"I think I got everything out that I needed to." Grace nodded as she snuggled in beside him and they both fell asleep.

**What do you think?**

**I really hope that you liked it.**  
**Any chance of a review or two? **


End file.
